


The Double Selection

by swangirlwrites (shereadsshewrites)



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, kind of, plz pray I finish this fic, will likely add to the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsshewrites/pseuds/swangirlwrites
Summary: 45 girls. 2 crowns. The competition of a lifetime. The Selection is a magical event in Illéa, there's just something about watching a young Prince or Princess fall in love that brings the kingdom together. It's been almost twenty years since the last Selection, that of King Philip and Queen Brigitte. Now it's time for their twin sons to have their very own Selection, but this time things will be much more complicated. Even with the number of girls increased, will both sons be able to find true love? Will they fall for the same girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic probably two years ago on Wattpad, but I'm hoping to finally finish it. I'm publishing this work on here as well in hopes that it will motivate me to continue with it. I completely disregard the sequel books in this, so just pretend like America and Maxon had a boy.

The last Selection that Illéa has seen is that of King Philip and Queen Brigitte Schreave, almost twenty years ago. From the stories I've heard over the years, the Selection is a magical event. Personally I feel like the whole situation would be a bit awkward, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of being in it as a little girl.

The Selection was the reason that right now, at this very early hour, my little sister was standing by my bedside begging me to wake up. The past few days she had been waking up at the crack of dawn to check the mailbox for a letter, no, the letter. The letter that invited me to sign up for the Selection, the letter she was currently waving in my face.

I groggily rolled over away from Sophie. "Go away, Sof." I complain. It wasn't very often that I got to sleep in, we did fairly well as a family of Fives but I still had to rise early to help Mother with breakfast, and make it to my job on time.

Truth be told, the only reason we weren't completely starving and dirt poor is because my mom use to be a Two and came from a wealthy family. Technically castes didn't exist anymore, but the people still labeled themselves. I suppose we were considered middle-class, but I never paid much attention to labels anyway.

"But Sutton it's here! The letter! Come on your have to fill it out, it's finally here!" Sophie exclaimed, breaking my thoughts. I sighed, there would be no sleeping in for me today, not as long as a screaming eleven year old was jumping up and down beside my bed.

Rolling back over I forced my tired eyes open. It was hard to be upset about her waking me up, not when she was standing there bright eyed with the biggest smile on her face. She wanted nothing more than her big sister to be the next Princess of Illéa, to fall in love with one of the princes. I couldn't blame her, though, when I was her age I was ready for the Selection to come. Over time, I grew out of that stage. I learned to be more practical. The odds of me being picked out of the thousands of other girls entering were next to nothing, and even if I was picked I wasn't particularly pretty or charming. My family didn't need the money, and it was much more likely I would find someone around here.

Sophie stuck out her arm, a clear indication that she wanted me to take the letter. I rolled my eyes but grabbed the letter, hastily opening it.

"C'mon Sutton aren't you excited?" Sophie asked, disappointed that I wasn't as excited as her.

I couldn't stand to see my sister unhappy, it broke my heart too much. I forced a smile to my face before reading the letter out loud,

"To the House of Carter," I began,  
"The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa. Our beloved princes, Ashton Schreave and Alexander Schreave, are coming of age this month. As they venture into this new part of their life, they hope to move forward with a partner, to each marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Ashton or Prince Alexander and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. Forty-five women will be drawn at random to meet the princes. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family." I finished, the light shining in Sophie's eyes being more than enough to make me forget about my lack of sleep. 

"You're going to be the next princess, I just know it!" she squealed. At some point Sebastian, Mother, and Papa had walked in my room. Sebastian smirked, Mother smiled, and Papa looked as if he might have a tear or two forming in his eye.

"It doesn't matter, Sophie, I'm not even filling out the form." I said with the shake of my head.

"Why not!" she cried, as if my decision was completely uncalled for. "You're so beautiful, Sutton, and I just know you'll have both the princes fawning over you!" she giggled.

I sighed, there would be no way to explain this to her. Sophie's mind was made, and nothing could change it. I didn't consider myself to be very pretty, my dark brown hair was long and wavy and in a constant state of tragic knots and tangles. I had blue eyes, and that was probably my most striking feature. When I say their blue, I don't mean ocean blue or a soft, gentle blue-green. I mean their bright, crystal blue. At night they almost glow when there's a full moon to shine down on them. They sort of remind me of ice, in a strange way. I actually happen to like my eyes, but that's as good as it gets, and both my brother and sister have the same eyes anyway, so its not like I'm special. Unfortunately I was not blessed with the great curves that my mother has, who even after three kids looks like she could pass for just a little older than my age. I was more on the lean side, but not particularly tall. I was just average, in my honest opinion.

Sophie on the other hand, truly was beautiful. She had light brown hair, but in the summertime it almost looked blonde in the sunshine. Her skin stayed sun kissed throughout the year, and she always showed off a healthy glow.

Even Sebastian was handsome. I seemed to be the outcast. He has hair a little lighter than mine, but darker than Sophie's. He was seventeen, almost the same age as the princes, and with his broad shoulders and good natured smile, it was a wonder he hadn't married someone yet.

"Sutton, you may as well sign up. This was always your dream moment, up until a few years ago." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Then my mom chimed in, "Yes, honey you never know. What would be so bad if you got picked? You stand as good of a chance as any of the other girls." My father, thankfully, stayed quiet.

I thought for a moment, really what would be so bad? Besides, I didn't think I would ever say this again but a small part of me was actually excited, actually wanted to.

I looked at my father, then moved my eyes to my mother, brother, and then rested them on Sophie, who still had such a hopeful look on her face that it would kill me to crush her spirit.

Sighing, I held out my hand. "Someone get me a pen."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was full of sleepless nights and jitters. Filling out the form had been easy, a piece of cake. It wasn't very in depth, I just had to give basic information like my name and age and who to contact in case of emergency. I also had to list the languages I could speak(I was pleased to put that I could speak English, French, Italian, and German), and list any special skills or hobbies I had. I played the violin decently enough, as well as the piano(which I loved), so I listed those. I considered myself to be quite the artist, it wasn't rare for me to sell my paintings for good money, so I wrote painting under 'hobbies'.

The nerves didn't kick in until we reached the Province Service Office, where everyone got their picture taken before submitting their entry. I hadn't realized this was a beauty contest, but luckily I looked nice enough with a small amount of makeup on and a creamy white blouse.

Ever since then I'd been a nervous wreck, hardly eating any of my meals and spending more time reading through old magazines I had about the princes than working. It wasn't like I had another crush on them or anything, I just kept finding myself thinking about them. It would all be over, I decided, once they don't call my name and I can stop stressing. 

* * *

  
It was Friday night, so that _Illéa_ _Capital_ _Report_ would be on at eight. It had been exactly one week since I submitted my entry, and tonight they would be announcing the winners.

I had been sitting on the couch, waiting for the announcement since 6:00. I glanced at the time for the millionth time, _7_ : _30_. Just thirty more minutes, I thought, then you'll be able to relax again.

Sebastian came out a few minutes later and sat by me on our sofa. It was Sophie's night to help Mom clean up dinner, and Papa was still napping.

Sebastian rubbed my back for a moment, trying to calm me down. He knew me better than I knew myself, and even if I tried to lie and say I wasn't nervous, he'd see straight through me.

"I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I don't even care if I get in." I mumble, glancing at Sebastian.

"Sure you do," he replied, "You've got a crush on the princes. Or at least one of them. You just won't admit it." he smirked.   
I smacked his arm in reply. "Oh stop being ridiculous. Of course I don't, I don't even know them." I defend myself. I will admit they are both very attractive, though. Prince Ashton had dark hair that swept down, almost covering his chocolate eyes. He would be getting it cut soon, the Queen never let it stay that way for long. Prince Alexander had the same hair, although his was neatly cropped and he had green eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If you don't want to admit it, then fine. But just think for a minute, if you get picked, then you can't just walk into the Palace and not even try to like the guys. You can't ignore your feelings or theirs."

He had a point. In the unlikely event that my name is called, it would be a waste to not even see if their was a possibility for a connection. Even so, I said, "Why not? That's what Queen America did." I had always looked up to the Queen, who was now long gone. Hearing hers and King Maxon's love story was one of my favorite bedtime tales.

"That was different, she had someone else she loved first. You won't take so much as a second glance at any boy in the province. You've made my job easy, I don't have any guys I have to chase away or threaten considering you do that yourself." Sebastian frowned.

I barked out a laugh. I wasn't even offended, I couldn't be, it was the truth. I wasn't interested in any of the boys around here. They just never caught my eye.

Sebastian chuckled, "Seriously Sutton, for all I know you might like girls!"

"Hey now!" I rolled my eyes. "So just to be clear, let's say my name is called. And I go to Angeles, I fall in love with one of the princes, do they have your stamp of approval?" I ask, genuinely wondering. His opinion was important to me, I could never marry someone that my brother didn't approve of.

Sebastian's brow furrowed at the thought. After a few moments he replied, "Well I don't think I would have much of a say, considering they _are_ the Princes of Illéa. However once you get to the Elite, the families meet them. I would make sure he knew good and well that he better treat you right, and I guess I'll see if I approve then."

I smiled. It was comforting to know that even though he would out rank my brother, Sebastian would still take up for me.

Just then Sophie walks through room, sitting on the other side of me.

"Sutton, will you braid my hair for me? Pleaseeeeeeeeee-"

I cut her off, "Yes Sophie." I roll my eyes and Sebastian chuckles. Every night before the report, I braid Sophie's hair. It started out as practice because I wasn't very good at it, and then it turned into me spoiling her once a week. That child loved for someone to play with her hair.

A few minutes later Mother walks in and turns the TV on. It was 7:58, and behind her is Papa. They both take their seats on a smaller sofa.

The next few moments are silent as I braid Sophie's hair. My entire body is alive with butterflies, although I feel peaceful.

 _Okay_ _Sutton_ , I say to myself, _you may get picked. You may go to Angeles and fall in love with one of the princes. One of them may fall in love with you. That's okay. You maybe not get picked. You may stay in Allens and keep doing what your doing. That's okay too. No matter what happens, it's okay_.

Apparently in the midst of my thoughts I had completely missed the King's speech, but that was usually just updates on trade agreements and whatnot. Now Aaron, a middle aged man who always interviewed any and every event at the Palace, walked onto the staged and took a seat. Next to him Prince Ashton and Prince Alexander both sat straight, eyes focused. Prince Alexander looked more serious, it was obvious he was the heir even if you didn't know anything about the royal family. His face was expressionless, but not harsh in any way. Prince Ashton looked much more relaxed, but also quite a bit nervous.

So, gentlemen," Aaron began, "tonight is the big night. For the first time ever in Illéan history, there will be two selections at once. Many citizens are referring to this as The Double Selection, quite a catchy name considering the circumstances." He winked at the camera before turning back to the princes.

"Alexander, tell us your thoughts on the upcoming weeks as forty-five young women move into your home." Aaron spoke, raising an eyebrow.

Alexander looked at Aaron with a calm, cool expression. It was the kind of look that showed confidence. "I'm very excited to meet the lovely ladies and start searching for a possible partner." He replied.

Partner? Wasn't he suppose to be looking for true love?

"And what qualities would this possible partner need to have? Any ideas, your Majesty?" Aaron asked.

Alexander thought for a moment. "Well I'm looking for someone who can agree with me, someone with similar views and interests,"

Is he looking for a wife or a business advisor?

"I need someone who can put up with me, but beyond all that I want someone who can be my equal. I'm not looking for just a partner, Aaron, Im looking for a wife and a Queen. I suppose I'll know excatly what I'm looking for when I start dating the women, but thats the gist of it." He winked at Aaron.

Well at least he threw in the part about looking for an equal.

"Very well said, Prince Alexander. How about you, Prince Ashton?" He questioned.

Ashton didn't have the same cool, serious attitude as Alexander, but still remained very put together.

"I'm both excited and nervous, Aaron. On one hand, there's forty-five women moving into my home, but on the other hand, _there's_ _forty-five women moving into my_ _home_." This sparked a laugh from myself and Sebastian, as well Aaron.

"Well your Majesty, that is quite true. I suppose it will be a bit more crowded than usual!" Aaron replied.

"Oh yes, Aaron, indeed it will be." Prince Ashton said with a wink.

"Now what exactly are _you_ looking for in these woman?" Aaron asked.

Like Alexander, Ashton took a few moments before responding. "Well I'm looking for love, Aaron. And right now, I'm not one hundred percent sure what that is, but I'm positive I'll know when I find it. When I find the one." He smiled, and his words sparked an 'aw' from Sophie and Mom.

"Very touching, your Majesty, and very well spoken. Now I understand this will be both of you's first time seeing the Selected. How about we get start?" Aaron spoke and my heart jumped to my throat. This was it.

I missed the princes' reply in the middle of Sophie's squeal, but before I knew it they were announcing names.

"Lady Katherine of Atlin."

Name after name, picture after picture was announced. So far there had been some very lovely ladies, but only one or two that struck her as beautiful. I made sure to check both the princes' reactions after each name was called, so far Prince Alexander had kept the same expression, except for a smile here and there. Prince Ashton made a point to smile at every name, but some look rather forced.

Only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. Thirty-five names had been called out, with ten more to go. So far there has been at least one from every province except Allens.

"Lady Sutton Carter of Allens" Aaron called and instantly screams erupted the house. I had to do a double take. My picture, it was beautiful. Someone had to have edited it or something because I looked...I looked radiant. Powerful. Regal, even. I had the slightest bit of a mysterious smile, but it wasn't quite a smile. I glanced at the princes' but I didn't even register their reaction because I was stuck staring at my picture, partly because I was proud since that was by far the best picture I had ever taken, and partly because I was still in shock.

I was in the Selection.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were hectic, and that was putting it mildly. There was someone new knocking at our door every five minutes. Occasionally there was people stopping by to say congratulations or give me flowers. Surprisingly, I was the only girl from Allens.

More often there was somebody from the Palace barging in. A guard to go over security measures, a young woman measuring me for the professionally hand sewn garments I would be wearing during my stay, a doctor to exam me just in case I had some unknown disease, and so on and so on.

Today was my last day as just Sutton. In just a few hours I would be on my way to Angeles, take the title of Lady Sutton, and the war would begin.

That's what I'm calling it, the war. I was homeschooled so I never interacted with very many kids other than my siblings, but the few girls I had met were all rude and snobby. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like, forty-five girls fighting over a crown, or more importantly over the princes. In a normal Selection it would be hard enough to deal with thirty-five girls fighting over one guy but this year it was like double trouble.

I was dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt, and I left my hair down except for a small piece pulled back with my province flower pinned to it. This was the traditional outfit all the Selected were to wear to the airport.

I sat on my bed, sighing. There was still a few hours left before it was time to leave but it felt like centuries away. I heard a subtle knock on my door before seeing Sebastian's head pop in. He arched an eyebrow and I just nodded.

He walked in and sat beside me, combing back a few stray hairs with his fingers. "Hey sis, you holding up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm going to miss you guys, especially you Sebastian. I'll see if I can write home, I know I'll need your advice." I smile. Sebastian has always had really good advice.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Of course make sure that's the first thing you do. But Sutton, if you really don't want to do this, then I'm sure you could ask to leave and they would let you." He says worriedly.

"No, no that's not it," I say, "I'm excited, I really am. I'm still a little in shocked that I actually got picked, it doesn't feel real yet. I'm just...a bit scared I guess. I mean, I highly doubt either prince will fall in love with me, but what if that actually happens? I would be a real _princess_ , Sebastian. I might even become _queen_. I just don't know if I'm strong enough for that..."

Sebastian turns my head so I'm looking him in the eye. "Sutton, listen to me. If you ever listen to anything say let it be this, you are by far the strongest woman I know. You're loyal, and kind, and loving, and if those princes don't see that then it's their loss. If it came to it, you would make a _wonderful_ princess, and an even better queen. Don't ever doubt for a second, Sutton, that you aren't strong enough. I promise you, you are."

I smiled, a few happy tears threatening to spill, "Thank you so much Sebastian, that means the world to me."

"Anytime sis, anytime."

* * *

  
"Sutton! Over here!""

"Sutton! Sign my picture!"

"Team Sutton!"

"Sutton which Prince do you like?"

Hundreds of people were gathered along the streets as a Palace official drove me and my family to the airport.

"Can we stop so I can speak to some of these people?" I asked the official quietly, there were people lined up everywhere calling her name. I appreciated the support, and the least I could do was sign a few autographs and speak to some people.

"Sorry ma'am, " he said apologetically, "they made a rule against that, a few selections ago. It's for safety purposes."

I sat back in my seat with a sigh, resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder. Who knows how long I'll be away? One of the officials that spoke to me a few days ago explained that this process didn't have a time limit. I could be gone for years and not see my family. I already didn't know what I was going to do without my big brother, it was crushing me.

"Chin up. Smile on." He whispered to me. I nodded, but continued to stay on his shoulder until we reached the airport.

I took a deep breath. A guard opened my door and I stepped out, followed by Sebastian, Sophie, Mom, and Dad. Turning to Sophie, I leaned down and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you were going to get in! Now all you have to do is show up and the princes will _love_ you!" she giggled.

I smiled and gave her another hug, "Let's hope so, Sof." Moving over to my parents I gave both of them a huge hug, tears once again threatening to fall.

"Remember your manners, Sutton." Her mother said, only half joking. "We love you, kiddo." My father said. I couldn't bear to say anything without crying so I just nodded and gave them one last hug.

Sebastian walked over to me and embraced me. He leaned down and whispered, "Don't forget what I said, Sutton. Stay strong. You can do this."

"Lady Sutton, it's time to board the plane." An officer spoke. Pulling from Sebastian, I gave my family one last wave before walking confidently to the plane. Chin up, smile on, just like Sebastian said.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The actual plane ride didn't take very long, but I had to wait almost a full hour for the other three girls to arrive--Lady Briella, Lady Ivy, and Lady Rose. I attempted small talk as they arrived but it became clear very quickly that none of them were up to making friends.

Great. I haven't even made it to the Palace yet and the girls' true motives were already showing. They weren't here to make friends, they were either for one of three things-the crown, Prince Alexander, or Prince Ashton.

Upon arriving at the Palace, I was instantly taken to a room where several other Selected participants were already getting their makeovers. I was actually pretty excited for this part, I had never been to a spa or had a makeover. There weren't any places that offered such services in Allens.

After taking my 'before' picture I was shoved to the nearest available station. A young woman, not much older than myself, with honey blonde hair and striking green eyes introduced herself as Clara.

"Darling, it's lovely to meet you." she said, "Now your image. Most girls here are either going for the sexy, come at me look or the innocent, angel kind of look. We could totally work out either one of those for you, unless you'd like to just remain a more polished version of yourself."

A more polished version of myself? She made me sound like a dusty vase. Sexy or angel-like? I wasn't either, I suppose. "Can I, um just be myself?" I stammered, both overwhelmed and confused.

She smiled. "How about we keep you just like you are, but we enhance your features. I think you should go for the mysterious look, none of the other girls are and you definitely could rock that with your dark hair and light eyes." I nodded, unable to speak.

"Great. First we are going to work on your hair, your hair color now suits you perfectly, but we need to take some of the length off." She spoke seriously, as if her sole life goal was to make sure I had the perfect hair. By the time she was finished with it my hair was shampooed, conditioned, and just a few inches past my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it, enjoying how soft and full the silky strands felt.

After my hair I was scrubbed down with some gritty substance before being massaged with different lotions and oils that left my lightly tanned skin soft and glowing. Clara then turned her attention to my nails, insisting that I desperately needed a manicure and pedicure. I didn't particularly care for nail color, but I allowed her to do French tips.

For makeup, I told Clara I didn't mind if she put it on me but I didn't want to have very much. In the end she just enhanced my eyes with a black liner and applied a light, very neutral smokey eyeshadow on. A light pink gloss was painted on my lips, and I couldn't help but notice it tasted like bubblegum.

Thankfully I was over with my makeover, now all that I had to do was get dressed. Clara led me to a small dressing room with a rack of gowns and dresses waiting for me.

"I think you should wear this cream dress, " she said pulling one from the rack. It was strapless, but went to my knees. It was a floral pattern fitted through my ribs but then flared out a little. I stepped into a pair of heels that were a rosy, light pink. To top the outfit off, I was given a pearl necklace as well as pearl studs to wear.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. While I knew I was far from beautiful, I did feel kind of pretty.

"Thank you," I breathed to Clara who was standing beside me in awe.

"No need to thank me, dear. Now run along, its time for your interview."

 


	5. Chapter 5

I was the last girl to be interviewed. It was simple enough; A lady named Emmica asked me a few questions about how I was enjoying the Palace and what I though of my makeover while a man named Robert filmed me. Now we were on our way to the second floor, where a very perky blonde named Charlotte was showing us to our rooms and giving us basic rules.

"Third floor is off limits, unless of course one of the princes invite you." she said, which sparked some excited giggles from many girls. Everyone here thought that they knew exactly how to win the princes over, everyone expected that they were going to be one of the winners.

My door was already opened, and inside there were three ladies, who I recognized as my maids.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sutton! I'm Margret Ann, your head maid, and this is Belle and Aubrey." A tall lady with honey colored hair stood in front of me, carrying a warm smile and bright eyes. Next to her a less than enthusiastic Belle stood with dark brown hair and a bored expression. Aubrey looked like she could be my age, but with black hair and tired eyes. Each of them had their hair in a neatly twisted bun, a black dress, and a white apron.

"Hello, ladies." I smiled, embracing each of them in a hug. They seemed surprised by this gesture, but returned it all the same. I'd like to say I even saw a hint of a smile on Belle's face.

"Miss, please feel free to ask us for anything. If you want, we can rearrange your room or redecorate it anyway you'd like." Margret smiled. For the first time I looked around, my room was huge. I had a full sized bed with a fluffy, light pink comforter. There was a small table to the right of my bed, where my bag I brought from was sitting. A closet full of a week's worth of dresses, all stunning, sat waiting to be worn. There was also multiple other pieces of furniture, but the one thing I noticed was a baby grand piano in the corner. It was far nicer than any pianos I ever played.

"Actually this is perfect, thank you very much." I reply with a smile, I could tell they were excited to serve.

"Very well, Lady Sutton. In about an hour they will serve dinner in your room, but all other meals will be with the royal family in the Dining Hall." Margret replied.

"Thank you, is it alright if I take a short nap until then? Today has been very exciting but exhausting as well!" I ask, it had been a very overwhelming day.

"Oh of course miss!" Margret Ann said, "How inconsiderate of us, we should have known you would want to rest!"

"Oh no, you all are fine, don't worry. You're already being more than generous, so if you will just wake me when it's time for dinner?" I suggest, hoping they would take the hint and leave.

"Absolutely, Miss, anything for you! Aubrey and I will be working on your dress for the Report, but Belle will stay here in case you need anything." Before I could reply, they curtsied and walk out.

Belle didn't seem to be very talkative so I went to my bed and began to unpack my rather small bag. I didn't bring much, just my jewelry box and a picture of me and Sebastian, a picture with my parents, and a picture with Sophie.

I carefully laid out each photo, feeling calmer just by looking at them. I could just see Sophie's face if she saw me right now, all smiles and giggles. Mother and Father would be all teary-eyed, and Sebastian would have some sarcastic remark at my expense that made me laugh anyway. I missed them, but there was no time to focus on that. I needed to see if there was a possibility for a connection between myself and either one of the princes.

Sighing, I lie on my bed. I've never felt anything so soft or comfortable in my life, I decide. I could just stay here in this bed forever!

Just as my eyes were beginning to close, there was a knock at the door. Belle quickly opened it, and I notice her curtsy.

"Yes, you Highness she's in here." Belle says, glancing back at me. I quickly sit up and attempt to comb my hair with my fingers, but luckily it wasn't too bad.

I was surprised when Princess Adeline walked through the door, her eyes fixed upon me with an intense stare. Charlotte had said we weren't suppose to meet the royal family until tomorrow, but maybe that was just for the princes.

I quickly stand up and give a small curtsy, "Your Highness, "I greet, butterflies swarming in my stomach.

She continued to stare at me intently for a moment longer before speaking, and when she did it was slowly and cautiously, "Are you aware that out of all forty-five girls here, you are the _only_ one that can play piano?"

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile, that was it? I thought she was about to come tell me that I was out, there was a mistake and I wasn't actually picked for the Selection.

She grinned back up at me and giggled a little, "Seriously, I'm shocked. Mother made me learn to play, and I don't mind, it's just my piano teacher is boring and there's no one else to play with!" She instantly reminded me of a more mature Sophie, probably a few years older than her and with a similar personality. 

"Well you're in luck," I smile, "I'm not the best, but I've played most of my life. I'm Sutton, by the way."

She smiles, "I know, I've gone through each of the Selected's files and yours is the only one that stuck, I really love your name by the way. I'm sure you've guessed by now that I'm Princess Adeline, but please just call me Adeline. I have the feeling we're going to be great friends," she finished with a wink.

I grin, she reminded me so much of Sophie it was like having a piece of home with me. "We should play together sometime, Adeline." I say.

Adeline nods, "Yes, that would be lovely. Perhaps if I can ever catch you when my brothers aren't fawning over you then we can sneak off!" She rolled her eyes at that last comment, and I laughed.

"Trust me, I highly doubt either one will take so much as a second glance at me. I'll be out of here in no time." I say, a hint of regret in my voice.

"Please honey, _you_ trust _me!_ Didn't you see their reaction when your picture popped up on the screen? They already think your drop dead gorgeous, you'll win one of them over the first day," she said casually.

I was shocked, to say the least. Sophie had told me Prince Alexander had raised his eyebrows and Prince Ashton dropped his mouth when my picture popped up, but I'm certain that was just an exaggeration. It was, right?

Adeline noticed my surprise and rolled her eyes again. "Come on, don't act like you didn't know it." Then she smiled devilishly and whispered, "Now, do tell, which one of my brothers are _you_ after?"

I considered it for a moment, surprisingly I hadn't thought of that yet. Which prince _did_ I like? Most girls I spoke to today knew right away if they were chasing after Prince Alexander or Prince Ashton. A few said they didn't care, they just wanted the crown.

How was I suppose to like them before I even met them? Of course when I was younger I had a crush on both of them, but it was just a little girl crush based solely on looks. I suppose if I had to choose one right now it would be Prince Ashton, only because he seems to be much more laid back.

I shrug in reply, "I haven't thought much about it, to be honest. It seems a bit silly to single one out when I haven't even met them yet. I'm planning on getting to know them, and hopefully they'll want to get to know me as well." I say, and that much I knew was the truth.

Adeline smiled brightly, "They will, I've known you all of five minutes and I already like you. You're definitely my pick."

I want to ask her for which one, but just as I open my mouth to speak, a knock on the door sounded. Another maid rolled in a cart with what looked like a luxurious dinner, and my mouth watered at the thought of the rich Palace food.

"Well I'll leave you to eat, lovely meeting you, Sutton." Adeline nodded, and I stood to curtsy.

"It was an honor, Adeline."I grin. Maybe I did stand a chance in this Selection after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up by the gentle nudge Margret Ann is giving me, "Miss? It's time to wake up, today you meet the royal family and you don't want to be late!" she spoke softly.

I snap my eyes open, so it wasn't a dream. I'm really in the Selection. My hair is still a few inches shorter and completely straight. This is really happening.

Belle walks over and pushes the curtains apart, filling the entire room with bright light. I roll over and smile as I stretch my arms.

"That was the _best_ sleep I've had in a long time," I sigh.

Aubrey giggles, "Yes Miss, the beds are quite comfortable! Now let's get you to your bath, would you prefer lavender or mint?"

I smile, absolutely giddy with happiness. I've never had such choices before.

After my mint-infused bath, which leaves my skin feeling even softer than yesterday, Margret Ann puts me in another day dress similar to the dress I wore after my makeover. This time the dress was baby pink and made out of a very comfortable material that hugs my waist and flares out in ruffles. There are bits of sparkle and embellishments throughout the dress, but very subtle. It's perfect, not so simple that I look like I don't belong, but not over the top. The best part, I feel like me in the dress.

Belle helps me step into a pair of cream heels that are luckily much easier to walk in than yesterday's. An arrangement of spectacular jewelry is placed before me, but I ask for the pearls I wore previously instead.

Thankfully my hair stayed straight, due to the professional treatment it received the day before. Aubrey brushes out the tangles and styles it neatly, leaving it down and natural. She keeps my makeup simple, just bringing out my eyes with a black liner and a smoky brown shadow.

"Miss," Margret breathes after I finish getting ready, "you look absolutely breathtaking!" Aubrey nods, "Yes, Lady Sutton, I'm sure the princes will _love_ you!" Belle doesn't say anything, but she does smile.

I smile warmly at all three of them, giving each maid a hug. Thank you all so, so much. I really appreciate you help."

"Oh Miss! It's an honor, we most certainly do not mind!" Aubrey insists.

"Now you best make your way down to the Dining Hall, you don't want to be late." Margret says, and I head off.. 

* * *

  
There are a few other girls already downstairs when I arrive outside the dining hall, and I am once again glad I didn't go over the top. There's one girl who chose to wear a dress with a plunging neckline, and her face has so much makeup plastered onto it she resembles a clown. She isn't even the slightest bit pretty, in my opinion. I recognize her as Lady Briella from Belcourt, and remembered her going on and on about how gorgeous she would look in a crown during the flight.

I roll my eyes inwardly and take a seat by Ivy, who is dressed in a complementing green day dress. Her look is simple, no makeup, no jewelry.

Minutes later Charlotte bounces around the corner, clipboard in hand and glasses perched high on her nose. She seems to be taking roll of everyone, her eyes scanning the crowd of whispering girls. "Okay, good. Everyone is here. Ladies, remember to curtsy when the royal families enter and _do_ _not_ sit back down until they acknowledge you, are we clear?" She arches an eyebrow questioningly as a chorus of 'yes ma'ams' follow.

"Fabulous. Now let's hurry inside  and take your seats, you'll be meeting one on one with both Prince Alexander and Prince Ashton before breakfast starts." She explains. Some of the girls began sweating while others look like they might faint. I'm surprisingly not a nervous wreck, but I'd be lying if I said I don't have a few butterflies.

I'm seated beside a very simple Katherine and a very overdone Aria. Across from me is Cordelia, an elegantly dressed redhead.

"She looks so regal," someone whispered to me. I turn to look at a very worried looking Katherine, and I realize she was talking about Cordelia.

"She does, doesn't she? I wish I would have thought of that." I whisper back in agreement. Of course the princes would be looking for someone elegant and regal--whoever they marry needs to fit the position of Princess or Queen.

Suddenly the doors open, revealing the royal family. King Philip and Queen Brigitte walk in first, smiling warmly at each of us. Behind them Prince Alexander and Prince Ashton follow, with a very smug Adeline following. I hold my laughter, she must have just said something to one of her brothers.

Immediately we all rise and curtsy, some girls even daring to wave flirtatiously. Beside me Katherine shakes her head and I inwardly agree--girls like that would take themselves out.

"Good Morning, ladies," Prince Alexander speaks as the King, Queen, and Adeline take their seats.

"In a few minutes we will be calling each of you to speak with us, just so we can properly introduce ourselves," Prince Ashton smiles. I like his smile, it's one of those easygoing smiles that strangely remind me of summertime.

"Please, take your seats and make yourself comfortable. We're excited to meet all of you, and welcome to the Palace." Alexander finishes, and for the first time I see him really smile.

I roll my eyes at myself, seriously Sutton? You're already focusing on their _smiles_? Pathetic.

"Sutton," Katherine nudges me, "They just called us." My stomach clenches, and I feel like I am going to throw up. Stay cool, Sutton, I think to myself. It's just an introduction.

I somewhat gracefully walk over to where Prince Alexander stands while Katherine goes to Prince Ashton. Prince Alexander bows slightly and says, "Good Morning, Lady Sutton."

I curtsy in reply, "Good morning, your Majesty," I smile.

"Please, come take a seat." He smiles back. Taking my hand he leads me to a couch that is made out of a soft material I recognize as velvet.

"I heard about your encounter with my sister yesterday." He chuckles, and I manage a small laugh as well, despite my raging nerves.

"Yes, she is quite the fireball!" I say, hoping my voice wasn't showing my anxiousness.

"That she is. I hear you're quite the pianist?" He says with a wink, and I feel myself melting into a puddle.

Well he sure isn't as stiff as I expected, I think.

I shrug, "I'm alright, I've played since I was a girl, but it's just a side hobby."

"I'd love to hear you sometime, perhaps you could play for me?" He suggests. I feel my cheeks instantly turn red.

"Yes, your Majesty, I'd like that very much." I smile. Adeline definitely said something to him.

He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off when Prince Ashton clears his throat,

"Excuse me, mind if I steal Lady Sutton?" he asks, and if I wasn't blushing before I definitely am now.

"I suppose I'll let her go, I look forward to seeing you again, my lady." Alexander then takes my hand and presses his lips to it, before handing it over to his brother.

"Shall we?" He grins boyishly. I nod and follow him to the second couch that was exactly like the first.

"Your eyes...their exquisite." He complements, his gaze fixated on them.

I blush yet again, "T-Thank you," I stammer.

He smiles, "I noticed them while you were eating dinner on your balcony last night. I was taking a walk in the gardens at the time. They were almost glowing in the moonlight."

I giggle shyly, surprised by both the fact that I never noticed him last night and that he paid any attention to me.

"Are you enjoying the Palace so far?" He asks, looking genuinely worried that I wouldn't like it.

I smile, "Very much so, your Majesty. It's even more lovely than I imagined, and my maids are very sweet. Oh, and of course I'm really enjoying the food."

He barks out an awkward laugh that sparks a giggle from me. "Yes, the food is delicious, if I do say so myself. I'm glad you're settling in," He replies.

"I'm glad to be here, although it is a bit nerve racking." I say.

"You're telling me," he rolls his eyes before continuing, "I have to date for the first time in front of the entire country! Plus I can't just have a normal Selection, I have to share it with Alex. I'm both terrified and excited at the same time, but honestly I'm ready for it to be over with."

I take his words in for a moment, deciding that they make sense. "Hm, I never thought about it like that," I say, "I assumed this was something you and Prince Alexander had been looking forward to your entire lives."

He shakes his head, "It's not that I'm not excited about it. I'm just ready to find the one, and there's a lot of pressure and anxiety that comes with that."

I smile, "Well lucky for you there's a room full of girls head over heels for you, I'm sure you'll find the one soon." I say with a smile, _and_ _maybe, just maybe that could be_ _me_ , I add secretly.

He grins, "Well if their half as lovely as you, it will be a hard decision."

For a girl who never blushes, I am sure blushing an awful lot today. I awkwardly look at the floor, unsure of what to say, and peek his way under my lashes.

"It was very lovely meeting you, Lady Sutton," he rises and like Prince Alexander, takes my hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

"It was an honor, your Majesty." I smile warmly at him before giving a small curtsy and trotting off to my seat.

"So, what did you think?" Katherine whispers to me once I sit back down. I sigh dreamily, "They're amazing. I was expecting them to be more...I don't know, stiff, maybe?"

Katherine giggles, "Yes, I figured they would be very uptight and formal, but they weren't at all!"

I decide then that I liked Katherine. Out of all the girls she is the only one who hasn't treated me as an enemy, and her bubbly personality is refreshing.

Almost an hour later, every girl had spoken to both princes and breakfast was served. My mouth watered as plates full of French toasts, eggs, bacon, as well as many other foods were placed before us.

I wasn't kidding when I told Prince Ashton I was enjoying the food, but that was definitely an understatement. This food even tastes royal. Around the time everyone is finishing, Prince Alexander stand.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their meals. Ladies, if you will, please stand as I call your name." He speaks, his voice and face serious.

"Lady Rebecca, Lady Alison, Lady Natalie, Lady Lucy, Lady Victoria, Lady Grace, Lady Anna, Lady Janet, Lady Audrey, and Lady Beatrice. Ladies, please follow Charlotte, she will be leading you back to your rooms. Unfortunately we are sending you home, but thank you for your time." He smiled apologetically before calmly walking out of the room, followed by Prince Ashton.

An immediate chorus of gasps and sobs ring around the room. Just like that, we are down from forty-five girls to thirty-five. Some girls, like myself and Katherine, sit in absolute shock. None of us had spent longer than five minutes with each prince, what could anyone have possibly done in that time to get sent home so quickly? I sympathetically watch as all ten girls walk away in shame, not even caring how badly they were smudging their makeup. I suppose it didn't really matter at this point, anyway.

Moments after the eliminated girls leave, a maid pokes her head through the doors, scanning the crowd of remaining participants. Once her eyes land on mine, she calls out, "Lady Sutton? Please come here."

My heart instantly sinks. Katherine gasped, but quickly covers her mouth with her hand. What in the world did I do? Wasn't I polite and well-mannered?  I run both conversations through my head, but can't pinpoint any moment where I said something inappropriate or rude. Clearly I must of done something if they forgot to mention my name, and then felt the need to single me out so I could go back home.

I decide I will go out with dignity. I keep my face emotionless as I calmly stand up and walk towards the maid. I give her a forced smile as I walk past, praying that I can hold myself together until I get home.

"Miss? Where are you going, I'm here to deliver a note to you." The puzzled looking maid asks.

I quickly spin back around, my eyes landing on a small card the woman is carrying. A note? From who? Possibly Adeline, maybe she wanted to play piano together sometime this afternoon.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. A note from who?" I apologize with a smile, this time not forced.

The maid gives a coy grin and says, "Why don't you read it and find out?" She hands me the note, and I notice how heavy the paper was. No doubt it was some sort of luxurious paper, similar to what the Selection letter was written on.

She nods as I take the note, patiently waiting for me to read it. I hesitantly open the card, but my heart leaps as I read the words;

_Dear Lady Sutton,_   
_Please join me for a walk around the grounds this afternoon at one o'clock, I shall stop by your room beforehand to pick you up._

_Hope to see you,_   
_Prince Alexander_

My eyes widen in pure delight. I had gotten worked up for nothing. Looking back at the maid I realize she is waiting for an answer, but I can't seem to make words come out of my mouth. Instead I eagerly nod with a smile.

She seems to understand and curtsies before quickly rushing off, no doubt to find the Prince and tell him my answer.

I glance up and see the mixed emotions of the other girls. Some looked confused, and others seem to have figured out what the note said. I tuck a strand behind my ear nervously before walking back to my seat. I am determined to show confidence, despite the glares I keep receiving from the few girls that had figured it out.

Katherine, thankfully, gave me a bright eyed, cheerful smile.

"Which Prince?" she asks excitedly.

"Oh, um, it was Prince Alexander, " I blush, earning a squeal from Katherine.

"Oh my, you two would look adorable together! Congratulations, you sure must have charmed him if you've already won a date!" She exclaims, almost as giddy with excitement as I was.

Well, If I thought I had enemies before, I most certainly do now. Every other girl in the room made a point to roll their eyes or turn their head. I shrug it off, none of that mattered anyway.

I'm going on a date with the Prince.

 


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later I find myself pacing my room, eagerly awaiting my date with Prince Alexander. It is vital for me to be on my best behavior today, first impressions are always tricky. If I stick to the plan Clara came up with during my makeover, I have to appear mysterious, yet alluring, to the Prince without coming across as rude or desperate--one thing I am whole heartedly determined to not become during my stay here. I may have a crush on the prince(or possibly princes) but I will never throw myself at him, or any boy for that matter, like a slut. Another thing, I will have to watch using such words like 'slut'. It isn't very ladylike.

A sudden abrupt knock breaks my thoughts. This is it, Prince Alexander is here. I quickly smooth out the wrinkles in my dress and straighten my shoulders. Chin up, smile on, I think, that's what Sebastian would tell me.

As I open the door I am instantly greeted by the confident form of Prince Alexander, who carries a sly grin. "Your highness," I curtsy with a smile. In reply he bows slightly before extending his arm,

"Lady Sutton, shall we, my dear?" I nod softly in response, closing the door behind me as we set off for the gardens. Here we go, I think to myself.

"I meant to tell you this morning, but you look beautiful." He grins as we continue walking. I blush for probably the thousandth time today and smile back. "Oh, well thank you!" I say, beaming.

As we near the doors to the garden, Prince Alexander motions for the guards to open them. The moment they do so, I am mesmerized by the beauty and smell of what seemed like hundreds of flowers. Dashes of bright pink, orange, red, and yellow fill the lush area with a vibrancy that brings a certain peace to myself. It is the first time since before I entered the Selection that I have felt completely carefree without any nerves to interfere.

"So Sutton, please tell me more about yourself," Prince Alexander says curiously.

I glance at him for a moment before replying, "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your life back at home, your family what you liked to do for fun, anything really." He says.

I pause momentarily, debating on what I should and should not tell him. "Well I have a younger sister, Sophie, whom I absolutely adore," I say with smile, "and an older brother, Sebastian. Me and him...we're very close. He's the only person I can honestly say will be there for me no matter what. He always has been." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding before continuing, 

"Then of course there's my mother and father. My mom works at a community library and my father is an architect. I work part time at a tailoring shop, I love design and fashion. I usually just work on small repairs and tailors, but every now and then the owner lets me make one of my own designs to sell." Alexander looks at me with an expression that resembles admiration, but that couldn't possibly be it. I feel my heart thumping wildly at the thought of him possibly admiring someone like me.

"That's wonderful, Sutton. I'd love to see one of your designs one day." He smiles, looking genuinely interested. I debate on telling him about my sketch book or not; it is something that I have only shared with Sebastian. Deciding against it, I choose to ask him a question instead.

"Your turn. What does the Prince like to in his free time?" I ask.

Prince Alexander chuckles, "Budget meetings, meetings with business advisors, more budget meetings, interviews with the press..."

"I said in your free time, your Majesty," I teased, "surely they let you have a break every now and then?"

He shakes his head, but smiles, "I can honestly say that I do not know the last time I had any of this 'free time' you speak of. These last two years have been much more time consuming for myself, since I am training for the throne. Plus I've had to deal with the Selection this past month..." His voice trails off and his brow furrows, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I apologize, instantly feeling guilty for no apparent reason.

"No need to apologize, my dear, it was a harmless question. Truth be told I probably have more free time than I let on, but I want to be fully prepared when my parents step down and I inherit the throne," he speaks determinedly. "However I believe I remember spending time in the stables whenever I could, but it's been quite a white since I last rode Blaze."

I smile, pleased that he is sharing this with me. "My sister, Sophie, has practically been obsessed with horses since the day she was born. To be honest I was too, but after my tenth birthday I gave up asking for a pony." I giggle a little, remembering my birthday party for that year--only consisting on myself, Sebastian, Sophie, and our parents.

"Then perhaps you would like to join me for a ride next time this foreign thing you call free time shows?" He asks with a hopeful smile. I laugh inwardly, it's not like I can say no to the Prince.

"Now how could I say no to that?" I grin.

* * *

  
The rest of our date was a success, Prince Alexander told me priceless stories from when he first learned to ride as a child. On his first attempt he made the mistake of loading with his right foot, causing him to sit backwards on the saddle. The time had passed quickly, and we would have stayed out there for a few more hours if it hadn't been for a guard calling Prince Alexander in for a budget meeting. Even so he took his time walking me back to my room, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek before parting. Later my maids found me humming to an old song that went with a fairytale I read as a little girl, Sleeping Beauty's "Upon A Dream". 

Do I have a connection with Prince Alexander? It's too soon to tell...but it's quite possible. I do know for certain that he isn't near anything I pictured. He presents himself as a strong, confident figure of authority, but underneath that I'm beginning to see that there are layers and layers a wonderful human being. Somehow that makes me like him even more.

Later, at dinner, I look for him at the table where the royal family sits, but too my disappointment, he isn't here. I don't see the King either, so perhaps they are still in the budget meeting. 

"How was the date?" Katherine asks eagerly, breaking me from my thoughts. Of course she must be dying to know, just like everyone else must be. At least, I assume that's why more than half the room is currently staring at me.

"It was lovely. Prince Alexander was the perfect gentleman." I tell her, and she sighs. The other girls look at me as if I'm a disgusting piece of trash. I don't blame them, honestly. The prince probably only asked me out because Adeline begged him to. 

I look back over  where she is sitting, and I see her giggling as Prince Ashton whispers something in her ear. It reminds me of the times Sebastian would always mess with me at the dinner table. A wave of guilt flashes over me, and I can't help but feel like I have betrayed him somehow, by going on a date with his brother.

As if he can read my thoughts, Prince Ashton looks up and winks at me, throwing his easy, boyish smile full of mystery and mischief. I instantly look back down at my plate, a wave of embarrassment coming over me since I was just caught staring. 

For the rest of dinner I make small talk with Katherine. We mainly gossip about what we overhear the other girls talking about. One girl, I think Lady Camille, brags about her brunch date with Prince Ashton tomorrow morning. Another girl claims to have overheard one of the princes saying he doesn't want to marry.

Once dinner has ended and everyone has been dismissed, I head back to my room. Unfortunately mine and Katherine's rooms are on opposite wings, so we can't walk back together. In an effort to avoid the other girls interrogating me about Prince Alexander, I decide to hang back for a few moments longer.

"I told you my brothers liked you!" Adeline says from behind me, causing me to let out a surprise shriek, which then turns into laughter.

"Adeline!" I greet, taking a quick look behind me to make sure the other girls are out of earshot--I would hate for them to hear me refer to Adeline but just her name. It would start more unnecessary drama. Thankfully they are already up the stairs when I turn back around.

Adeline's eyes twinkle with excitement, and once again I'm reminded of Sophie. "So, do tell. Were you staring at me, or Ashton during dinner?"

"I wasn't staring!" I instantly protest, making her laugh.

"Really? So I completely imagined the whole part where you were blushing ruby red after my brother caught you?" She asks mischievously.

"Was it really that obvious?" I say worriedly. I sure hope Prince Ashton doesn't think I'm some obsessed stalker...

"No, no, silly. I'm just teasing you. I mean, he did catch you staring, and you're face did get really red, but it wasn't bad. I promise. I think he actually found it to be pretty cute." She smiles at me reassuringly and I relax.

"It just made me think of my brother, when I saw the two of you laughing together." I explain, "His name is Sebastian, and we're really close."

Adeline nods knowingly. "I'm very close with my brothers as well. Both of them, actually. Nowadays it seems like Alex doesn't have as much time for me, with all the budget meetings and whatnot, so I see more of Ashton, but he still tries to stop by my room when he can." She smiles sadly, and I can't help but think of how lost I would be without Sebastian always being around.

"Anyways," she continues, "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me tomorrow, in my room? I have a piano in there, and I figure there will be less drama than if all the girls see us in music room playing. I can send my maid for you once the other girls have gone to the dining hall."

"However, if you don't want to, then by all means you most certainly don't have to. I mean, I know I'm a princess, but I won't be offended." She adds, though I can tell she is hopeful that I'll say yes.

"Of course, I would love to. " I smile warmly at her. "Thank you, I look forward to it!"

"As do I!" She says excitedly. "Now you better hurry back to your room, I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

I nod and wave goodbye to her, then make my way up the long spiral stairs that lead to the second floor. 

As I round the corner I smash into another body. Not yet use to my elevated footwear, I begin to fall back, but thankfully, a pair of strong arms catch me just in time.

"I'm terribly sorry, love. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Prince Ashton's warm brown eyes gaze into mine. I suddenly notice that my mouth is hanging wide open.

"I-I, um, I..." I stammer as the prince helps me stand up properly, and I take note that he lets his arms linger around my waist for a moment longer than necessary. He smiles down at me, clearly amused by my mumbling speech.

Pulling myself together I straighten out my dress and say, "I'm so sorry, that was my fault. Oh, um, your Majesty," I add with an awkward curtsy. So much for appearing graceful, I think.

He laughs, "Please, skip the formal stuff and call me Ashton. Now, what brings you wandering around these halls?"

My eyes widen at this sudden use of informality but I quickly recover. "I was just making my way back to my room," I say, sounding nonchalant. "I 

"I see. May I walk you back to your room, love?" he asks, then adds with a wink, "I would hate for you to run into someone, or something, and get hurt."

"I think I can be more careful from here on out, but I wouldn't mind the company." I say, feeling somewhat bold. Ashton has more of a carefree nature about him, and I find myself letting down the guard I had put up in order to appear more refined. He smiles and extends his arm, just as his brother had done a few hours ago. Another wave of guilt flashes over me but fades as I take his arm, which I notice is quite muscular.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, how did the date with my dear ole brother go? I can't seem to shake any details out of him." Ashton asks casually, but I can sense a burning curiosity beneath it.

My eyes widen and I come to a halt, "Y-you knew about the date?" I ask, unsure of what to feel. Ashton chuckles, and once again an amused light fills his eyes as he teases my own shock.

"Yes, love, it's okay, you're in the Selection. Everyone expects you do go on a date with us sooner or later, and Alex told me he was planning on asking you."

I relax, mentally cursing myself for treating this like a secret relationship. I can't help but notice how he said 'us', implying that I will be going on a date with him as well.

Brushing it off, I reply, "Oh, well to answer your question it was...nice. I had a good time, and I'd like to say he did too." Ashton nods, accepting that is as good of an answer as he is going to get.

"Well here we are, " he says stopping at my door. I wonder how he knew which one is mine, but decide to not ask.

"Right," I say, "Thank you for walking me, and, um, I'm sorry about earlier." I give a small laugh, hoping to hide my awkwardness.

He smiles and takes my hand, placing a tender kiss on it, just as he had done earlier this morning. "It was nice seeing you, Sutton. Goodnight, love."

I almost shudder as he says the word 'love'. I'm sure he is saying that all of the ladies here, but still, it feels nice to have it directed towards me. 

 "Goodnight...Ashton." I smile before closing my door. I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes.

"Miss? Is everything all right?" Margret worriedly questions. I give a small smile and nod.

Yes, everything is all right indeed.


End file.
